Kensi Blye
| }} }} |image = KensiBlye.jpg |img.size = 290px |img.caption = NCIS Special Agent Kensi Blye |name.birth = Kensi Marie Blye |name.full = |alias = |gender = xx |born = |died = |status = |occupation = |portrayed = |section.fa = |first.jag = |first.ncis = |first.ncisla = |appearance.list = show }} Kensi Marie Blye is a member of NCIS: OSP (Office of Special Projects). She was the partner of the late Dominic Vail and is now the current partner of Marty Deeks. Personality She admits to having something of a problem with the deception involved in her job in . In she seems particularly upset by the abduction of Dom. We later see her at Dom's home, staring at a child's drawing on his fridge labeled "for Uncle Dom" implying that she and Dom were friends outside of work. According to Callen in , if Kensi was asked if the glass was half full or half empty, she would just drink out of the bottle. In the episode she states that she was 15 years old when she first saw her favourite movie Titanic. ''Since ''Titanic was release in 1997, and she was 15 at the time, she was born in 1982. 'Cars' She seems to have a penchant for causing harm to cars. In and , she bashes in a headlight to get into the car repair shop where Callen is undercover. At the beginning of she is seen talking in Portuguese. The translation has been cited by an insider as: "If the sign says it's forbidden to park, it's because it is forbidden to park! And the next time you park your car in front of my garage, I'll smash your entire car, got it? Do you think its okay to park in front of someone's house on a Sunday? On a Sunday!?". In she scratches a car to look less suspicious to suspects she and Dom are tailing. In she destroys the bumper on the Cidential agents' car. Background Special Agent Blye is the daughter of a deceased Marine. He was murdered when she was fifteen and the case was never solved. In the episode Kensi is undercover to get the trust of a suspect and as a cover says she was engaged to a Jarhead that was killed in action. After Sam and Callen storm the room the suspect calls her a liar which hurts her. Later she is sitting at her desk holding a picture of her father, in his marine uniform. Hetty walks in andin and tells her he would be proud. She tells Hetty that she can deal with the action just not the deception. She lives for the adrenaline rush of being undercover. Plot Overview NCIS Kensi appears in season 6 episodes "1|0aat}}|Legend, Part One and 1|0bat}}|Part Two". She is first seen working with Sam Hanna while tailing Nick Chandler. However they lose track of him after he's shot at. Later, she welcomes Jethro Gibbs and Timothy McGee to OSP headquarters after they discover Chandler's corpse. She then posed as a waitress while working with Mike Renko and G. Callen. After Callen, posing as an arms dealer, learns that a client of Max Talia is looking for big guns, Kensi gives him a note that says Callen is a cop and says it's from Mike. This allows them to set up a meeting between Mike, posing as an arms dealer under the alias of Matty Rae, and Max to learn more. Kensi would arrive on the scene when another man named Liam attempts to kill Mike and Max. Kensi later briefs the rest of the team that Liam was an arms dealer and his background. Later she, Sam and Renko along with a team of NCIS Agents storm a garage where Callen is and are successful in capturing the leader of the terrorist cell before Michael Rivkin, a Mossad agent can get there and kill him like he did with the previous members of the cell. Season 1 During Season one of the series Kensi was partnered with Agent Dominic Vail. Agent Vail was kidnapped and held hostage for ransom. During the rescue attempt initiated by Agents Callen, Hanna, and Blye, Agent Vail was killed while shielding Agent Hanna. Beginning in season two Kensi will be partnered with Detective Marty Deeks, the liasion between the OSP and LAPD. Season 2 With her former partner, Agent Vail now dead, LAPD Detective Marty Deeks became Kensi's new partner and in the Season 2 finale, she along with Deeks, Callen and Sam all resigned from NCIS and went to Prague to go and find Hetty who had resigned from NCIS under mysterious circumstances. Relationships Dominic Vail Kensi was Dom's first partner. She acted as something of a mentor to him due to him being a brand new agent. Marty Deeks Deeks is Kensi's second partner after the death of Dom. * NCIS Legend Press Release * CBS Press Release scheduling NCIS: Los Angeles for the 2009-2010 season * CBS Mini Bio Category:Characters Category:NCIS Agents